


I See You

by Writersan0



Category: Weilan - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Love Triangles, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersan0/pseuds/Writersan0
Summary: "My name is Shen Wei and I have identity disorder my other character 'Yezun' seems to have fall in love with you"





	I See You

At a very crowded club sat Zhao Yunlan drinking his sorrow away

He was a police officer. Work under many higher police officers .. Jerks

"You look sad" said a silky voice, Zhao looked on his left to see the person that voice belonged to

It was a gorgeous man with short black hair, dashing smile showing his white teeth.. Is that a vampire fang? It looked like this man can bite!

Zhao laughed at his own brain

'Guess I'm done drinking now'

The man sat next to him on the bar and said

"I'm Yezun. What's your name?"

"Uh .. Zhao"

"Are you ok Zhao?"

"Just work .. Thanks"

"You can talk. It helps" Yezun was very sweet!

Made Zhao smile in return and nod

"Well I've been working as a police officer for 4 years now and still no promotion! I'm still under all these jerks! I sole the crime and they take credit … I hate my life"

Yezun was listening and laughed

"No you don’t. And you love your job! All you should do is take what yours! Fight for your own life"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fighting for my own .. I do not know when I will leave this body but I will live my days to the fullest! You should do the same"

"You talk like you will die any minute now" Zhao said with a sneer

However, Yezun did not think it was funny

"True .. I'm afraid of disappearing"

Zhao sighed

"I'm sorry man.. You seem nice so what is your story? I shared mine"

"I'm just Yezun! I like partying always and I come alive only at night"

Ok.. That was weird

Yezun carried on "I feel my time is soon. Would you like fulfilling my wish and come home with me?"

Zhao laughed hard

"That is the worst pick-up like I've ever heard"

"I made you laugh didn't I? Imagine what else I can do" he smirked

A slow motion song was on. Yezun grabbed Zhao hand and pulled him to the center

"I don’t wanna dance!" Zhao hissed

"Relax! Let go little" he chuckled at Zhao tensed body

Yezun came closer, pressing their bodies together, hands on Zhao hips and started swaying with the music

"Follow my lead Zhao"

"Yunlan"

"Ha?"

"My name.. Yunlan" he smiled

Zhao didn't know why but there was something about Yezun that trigged him! He wants to know the man more

"I'm still Yezun" he was chuckling but why it seems sad?

Zhao really wanted to know the secrets this person was hiding. No one is ever good in this world

And Zhao wanted to know.. why? Not sure

The music stopped but they were still pressed against each other, breath mixing, looking deep in each other eyes

"I don’t know why I feel this but either you will be my happy forever or the death of me"

Then adds

"Never forget those eyes Yunlan. Remember Yezun only"

Those eyes were shining with pain and determent, so alive and yet so dead

Zhao was taken aback and was starting to panic when Yezun was moving away

"We- where are you going?"

Yezun looked shattered

"I must leave now"

"But why?! I thought we were having good time" Zhao wanted to hold on to him desperately

"I'm sorry but my time for tonight is almost done"

Zhao scoffed

"You sound like a fairy tale princess that must leave before sunshine"

It was 4 am .. Sunshine was very close indeed

"This is the way I live my life Yunlan .. I only come alive for few hours"

Zhao was very confused. What the hell was Yezun all about?! Alive and time

What the fuck is his problem with time?!!

"Will I see you again?" he asked

Yezun was beaming

 "you want to see me again?"

"Isn’t that obvious?" Zhao laughed

"Then meet me here. I'm here every weekend"

"It’s a deal" Zhao smiled watching Yezun run to the exit

……

Next morning Shen Wei was waking up with a strong headache

But saw a piece of paper next to his glasses

*if you ever meet a person called Zhao Yunlan .. Stay away*

Shen Wei groans "damn it Yezun! What have you done this time!!"

Shen is a doctor at the capital hospital, he has a calm loved personality

Everyone respects him. Such a hard worker

However today was his day off and he wanted to buy some things for dinner Cuz it was already pass lunch time. Someone was partying until a late time as always

…

Walking through the streets Zhao couldn’t help but think about the man from last night

Yezun

Such a charming man! Zhao was gone after one meeting and can't wait for more meetings to come

Zhao was looking around and saw someone familiar

"Yezun?" he whispered to himself

Watching a man coming out carrying flowers in hand

"It is Yezun!!" Zhao said happily and started waving his hand

However it was Shen Wei .. Who passed Zhao as if he was thin air

'What the hell?! Is he ignoring me?' Zhao thought

However Shen stopped and took something from the ground, turned to Zhao

"Sir? Is this yours?" he handed the few dollars

Zhao was shocked

'Sir?? Is he really acting as if he doesn't remember me?! why?'

Shen Wei was worried about the man in front of him

"Sir? Are you ok?"

He adds "do you need to sit maybe? Water?"

He was so kind and sweet

"Sir?!! That's it?!" Zhao shouts

Shen Wei was taken back

"Then what should I call you? Madam?!" Shen mocked

"It's me! Why you're acting like this?" Zhao was confused and sad

Why wouldn’t Yezun stop joking. It is not funny at all

"You who?" Shen was the confused one now

"Zhao Yunlan!!"

Shen Wei eyes were wide open

'Shit shit shiiiittttt'

"Sorry I must go"

And ran away before Zhao can react Shen was already out of sight

"What the hell?!"

….

Shen went inside his flat breath shaky

"That was close! Goddamit Yezun! We agreed you won't cause me any trouble"

..

A whole week passed and it was the weekend. Shen was hoping nothing would happen

While Zhao was waiting to meet the person who hunted his thoughts all week

It was 11 pm when Yezun came out of his flat

"Ahh freedom. Clubbing time"

He was wearing a leather jacket and a very tight trouser. He looked amazing

At the club, Zhao was waiting eagerly to meet Yezun and know what the hell was his problem

Why he care? Cuz he likes the man to be honest. Who wouldn’t! Hot as fuck and a funny great personality!

As if he knew everything he wants and need in life.

Then his charming man came in

When they locked eyes, Zhao felt air vanishing from his lungs at Yezun smile

Yezun was smiling to him, coming his way

"Hello there Yunlan" he purred in his ear

Sending shivers down Zhao body

"Hi"

"Say my name" Yezun looked him in the eye

"What-"

"Always call my name. every time.. Call my name and I will come out"

Ok.. Yezun is back to being weird

But that what Zhao liked about him.. He wants to solve this Yezun puzzle

"Alright.. Hello Yezun"

Suddenly Yezun lips were on his. Zhao kissed back just as hard

Few seconds passed

Yezun pulled back, eyes closed he took a deep breath

"God I was wanting this all week"

"Then why didn't you do it that time we met" Zhao was breathless

"I don’t kiss at first meetings" Yezun smirked

"I meant when we met at the city market! You acted as if you never met me before dude! I still don’t understand-"

Zhao stopped talking when he saw Yezun angry look

"I'm sorry .. I need to leave now"

"What?! You just came in! I'm sorry if I talked too much-"

Yezun kissed him hard again, biting his lips

Pulled away and whispered

"Remember! Call my name when you want me and I will come out"

Zhao was shocked. Yezun was leaving him in hurry.. AGAIN!!

…..

Yezun kept shouting and destroying his apartment

"Why?! Why can't I have what I want? I want Yunlan! I want this body to be mine!"

He dropped himself on the floor and started crying

"I want a life"

Suddenly it was Shen Wei voice speaking

"I'm sorry Yezun .. I never wanted this either. We are stuck in this hell forever"

Yezun laughed

"Not if I killed you first"

It was sunshine already and Yezun had to leave

….

Shen Wei woke up looking around his place. Everything was broken! Yezun was very angry that he threaten of killing him!!

He must do something and fast!

Shen went to the main reason of this mess

Zhao Yunlan..

Zhao was shocked to see Yezun at his work place

"Hey! Wh-"

"I'm not Yezun"

"What? Are you back acting weird! Look I have no time for this. Ever! so bye"

He was about to leave when his hand was gripped

"My name is Shen Wei, I am a doctor and I have identity disorder .. My other character Yezun seems that he ..uh fell in love with you and now he .. He wants to take control over my body! My life! He will kill me"

Zhao was looking at him like he grown another head

"I … um are you mentally sick?"

"No! Please believe me! You can check my information! I am Shen Wei and a doctor but no one knows about my problem"

Zhao pulled away his hand

"Alright. Wait here till I go and check in the data"

He has no clue why he was taking what the man was saying seriously

He has no idea why he wants to make sure (Shen Wei or Yezun) was alright

He just want to know the truth!! Damn it his life was a total mess!

After a while, Zhao came out to find Shen Wei sitting on the bench outside the police station

"Shen Wei …" Zhao said not believing what is happening

Shen shocked him by smiling while tears were filling his face

"No one ever knew about this .. I am the real me! Please … help me"

Zhao felt very sorry for the man in front of him

Therefore, he hugged him tight

"Cry all you want. I'm here now"

Yes it kind of scary and confusing as hell!

He met both Yezun and Shen and wow they are nothing alike

However, Shen Wei is the real one! He must get help

Even if it hurts seeing Yezun leave. Forever

This must be solved

This was Zhao case and he will solve it. Just like Yezun told him once

He will take what he wants! And he want Shen Wei to smile and have a control over his life

…

"So you're saying that Cuz Yezun is in love me he decided to kill you?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"It's like a war inside my mind and body. The stronger will take control"

"Are you saying you're not strong enough?"

"Yezun have a reason to fight for"

"And you don’t?" Zhao was fighting a smile that wanted to come out.. Shen Wei is single!!

He liked Yezun didn't he?! .. He liked the body that belonged to Shen Wei

The lips

The touch

The eyes .. Everything was Shen Wei from the start

Zhao liked Yezun personality but he would fall for Shen Wei .. He know he's already half way there

"How about I stop going to the club"

"Yezun will know I've done something"

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Shen Wei.. Yezun is actually good"

"I know he is. We have this rules that he only come out at night and try not to cause me trouble"

"Oh that explains his crazy talk" Zhao chuckle

"Did he say something?"

"Oh many! But there was this line he kept saying ..Call my name and I will come out"

Shen eyes were wide open

"Oh .. Guess he want to break the rule and kill me earlier just for you"

"I'm sorry" Zhao was miserable

What the hell he got himself into .. Yet he was ok with it

"Not your fault for being hot, charming, a police officer! Anyone would fell for you"

Shen turned red after the words came out

"You think so?" Zhao was smirking at the stuttering mess in front of him

Suddenly Shen was coughing hard and couldn’t breath

"Shen Wei!!" Zhao was kneeling next to the body that was lying on the ground

Not breathing at all

"Shen Wei!!" Zhao screamed

'Call my name'

Suddenly came into his mind

"Yezun!!!!!!"

Suddenly the body started breathing again…!

Zhao was lost of words .. What was going on? Is this Shen Wei or Yezun?

Was Yezun trying to kill Shen Wei?!

"It's me" the lying man said

Zhao was sad .. What to call him?!

"I'm Shen Wei Yunlan" Shen smiled sadly

"I'm sorry .. So sorry"

Zhao was crying, apologizing over and over again

"My entire fault that he wants to hurt you now"

Shen however was patting his head

"He stopped when you called his name. He was little angry seeing us together"

"Why?"

"Jealous" Shen laughed

"Nothing to be laughing at Shen Wei!" Zhao said glaring at him

"Oh Yunlan .. For years I didn't laugh or felt this happy"

"Really? Why?" stupid question

"Cuz now I know what I must do to get rid of Yezun forever"

"What?!!" Zhao eyes were about to come out

"He stopped when you called his name. He is in that place now.. The ending"

"I don’t understand what you're saying Shen Wei"

"Identity disorder comes out Cuz of stress or an accident that hit us deep"

Zhao was nodding

"But when we find peace at last then the character starts wanting to leave the body"

"But Yezun wants to take your body not leave!"

"He will listen to you.. Ask him to leave"

"What?!" no .. Zhao cant face Yezun and ask him that!! Even if Yezun was the bad guy here

Still.. He wanted what everyone else wished for!

A life

….

They moved to the garden next to the station

"Will you help me?" Shen was begging

"I hope I can" Zhao nodded

"You will" Shen smiled

"I went to many therapies before but none of them controlled Yezun like you did! That’s why I gave up and let him keep living inside me"

"What makes you think-"

"I can win Cuz I want my life back. I am done being weak! For years Yezun caused me troubles.. I can't fall in love or have friends .. Afraid what would Yezun do to them."

He looked at Zhao

"For years I've been alone"

Zhao felt his heart shattering at the poor man. He suffered for a long time

He deserves to have a life! His rightful life!!

"You're not alone anymore Shen Wei. I promise to have your life back"

……

For weeks Zhao would meet Shen Wei and spends time together

Zhao was amazed at how gentle and smart Shen Wei was!

The way he wipes his lips after every sip!

Or the way he take small bites but take ages to swallow

The way his eyes shine when he meet with Zhao

The way his cheeks turn red every time they accidently touch

To be honest Zhao would try to touch him or be closer. Just to feel him

Shen Wei was perfect and Zhao was so in love with him

But what about Yezun?

Zhao stopped going to the club even when Shen tried to make him go so Yezun don’t get angry and do something before its too late

Yunlan refused saying he doesn't want to hurt Yezun or Shen Wei ..

Shen understood and actually liked that Zhao was very caring

Yes, Yezun was his hell but still he was the only person Shen Wei had all this years

..

"I think it's time for me to have that talk with Yezun" Zhao said one day

They were having coffee at the coffee shop. They meet there lot

"Really? Why now?" Shen was shocked

"I have a feeling. Today is the day"

Shen smiled playing with his hands nervously

"I won't let anything happen to you" Zhao assured him

"I trust you"

….

Night came and with night Yezun comes out~

Yezun was about to leave the flat when Zhao voice stopped him

"Hello Yezun"

Yezun jerked around to find Zhao on the couch! In his house!

"Yunlan … what?"

"We need to talk" Zhao said

Yezun was gathering his thoughts and laughed

"You know? Is that why you stopped coming to the club? I missed you!"

"I didn't want to hurt you Yezun"

"Hurt me?! You already are!! You are here Cuz of him and not me! Is it him your heart desire?

I .. I tried to go and see you at your work but Shen Wei was getting stronger and I couldn’t break out! He would let his guard down only at night …. Yunlan don’t do this"

Zhao looked broken ..

"I'm sorry Yezun but you have to leave"

"Leave?! This body belongs to me!! I will not leave.. I can't"

Zhao came closer but Yezun took few steps back

Tears falling down

"Please don’t do this Yunlan .."

"You're hurting Shen Wei! He deserve to have his life back"

"What about me?" Yezun said crying loud

Zhao was shouting

"You want to take a body that is not yours to create a life that wasn’t your to start with!! Don’t be like that Yezun .. Don’t you feel sorry for Shen Wei? Didn't he have enough?"

"What about me!"

"Shen never had anyone. Cuz of you! Never felt happy Cuz of you! Never felt safe Cuz of you! … Tell me Yezun. Dose Shen Wei deserves that?"

Yezun was crying and shaking his head refusing to believe that Zhao was indeed the death of him

"I want to stay Yunlan! I want to love you"

Zhao was crying, coming closer to Yezun and hugging him lightly

"I will always remember you Yezun. Your eyes, your smile, I will call your name for the rest of my life"

Yezun chuckled through his tears

"The death of me yet the happy forever for Shen Wei"

"Promise to remember me?"

"I promise"

Yezun looked one more time into Zhao eyes and smiled sadly

"I was about to kill us both to be fair. Never wished for this life to happen. But Shen Wei needed me at some time in his life .. I can feel him stronger and wants to carry on without me. Guess you are what Shen Wei deserves. Take care of him for me"

Zhao smiled tears filling and falling from his eyes

"I promise"

"Call my name one last time"

"Goodbye Yezun" Zhao broke into tears watching Yezun body falling down with a smile on his face.

….

After some time Shen Wei woke up to find himself on his bed with Zhao watching over him

"How do you feel?"

Shen smiled looking at Zhao worry face and pat the spot next to him for Zhao to take

He did

"Yezun has left" Shen said

Zhao smiled "now what?"

"Now. Let me take you to our first date and come back home with me"

Zhao laughed

"How about I just move in?"

"I would love that"

"Yezun did love you Shen Wei …"

"I loved him too but now I'm alright on my own"

"With me" Zhao winked

"Forever?"

Shen smiled wider

"Forever" Zhao never felt happier

Fuck his work! And everything that may bother him!

He has a life to live to the fullest. Just like Yezun said

……

It has been 2 years since Yezun left

Shen Wei and Zhao were living happily. Supporting and standing next to each other

 One day they found a new coffee shop that opened recently and decided to go in

After ordering, Shen Wei went out to call their friends and ask them to join

Zhao was sitting at the table when some handsome man came

"Hello Yunlan"

Shiver went down Zhao body, looking with horror at the smirking man

"Do I know you?"

"Have you called my name recently?"

What? What th- …….WHAT?!!!

"Yezun?!!!!" Zhao screamed

The man laughed so hard

"We meet again my love"

"I don’t think so" it was Shen Wei

"wha … how? What?!!" Zhao was having a panic attack

Who would blame him!

Yezun laughed and said

"I didn't steal this body! He was dying so I took control only! See no stealing"

"And you’re here why?" Shen asked

Why was not Shen Wei shocked or …. Panicking?!

"Why are you this calm?!!" Zhao said trying to breathe normally

"I lived with Yezun for years. He will leave me yes, but will never leave this world"

"You know me too well Shen Wei" Yezun smiled

And adds

"I just took over this body .. My body! And I came to say hello and goodbye"

"Goodbye?" both asked

"You don’t think I will sit my ass here do you?! I have a world to see"

He smiled and said with honesty

"Be happy boys"

Shen laughed, "take care Yezun"

Zhao was breathing now … kinda

"Live it to the fullest"

Yezun laughed

"You bet!" he waved and turned away. Vanishing from their sights and lives.

"Feels weird" Zhao chuckled

Shen sat next to him, thanked the barista for bringing their drinks and said

"What about calling his name thingy?"

Zhao smirked

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be when I know your mine only? Forever"

"Forever baby" Zhao leaned and kissed his Shen Wei lips

Shen whispered against his mouth

"Besides it my name you call all the time" *sex times*

"Shen weiiiii" Zhao covered his red face

Who would ever guess that perfect Shen was actually not that perfect! With a devilish side hidden deep within

Only Zhao saw that side. And he loved it. Loved Shen Wei to the FULLEST

..

The three men lived their lives to the fullest indeed. With Yezun traveling all around the world

Shen and Zhao together, focusing on their works

Zhao was now the chief! He took what his finally

Shen left the hospital and worked as a professor in the university

They both were the happiest with each passing day. Having each other was the most blessing thing in their entire life.

The end


End file.
